


Eyeshadow

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: Non Tickle Fics [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Gen, eyeshadow, virgil's eyeshadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Sanders SidesSummary: Roman tries to show the other’s Virgil’s eyeshadow change he had noticed, but its black again now. Even Virgil doesn’t seem to know what he’s talking about.TS SPOILERS FOR FLIRTING WITH SOCIAL ANXIETYSO THE NEW EPISODE WAS AMAZING AND IM FREAKING AT HOW AMAZING IT WAS AND ASGHDDJKSGKLJHSJN
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: Non Tickle Fics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534802
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	Eyeshadow

Roman rose from the floor with vigor previously unseen wearing the biggest grin.

Patton and Logan looked up from their phones.

Roman couldn’t keep it in for more than a second because he instantly broke into a squealing fit.

“THOMAS MET A CUTE GUY AND GOT HIS NUMBER AND THEY FLIRTED AND THEY’RE MADE FOR EACH OTHER AND HE LIKES DISNEY AND NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS AND-” Roman rambled without taking a breath.

“That’s amazing, Roman!” Patton leapt to his feet.

“Interesting.” Logan spoke with the enthusiasm of a person in line at the DMV.

“Come on, Logan, it’s romance!” Roman hopped on his toes, clapping fervently.

“Not my expertise.” Logan deadpanned.

“How does Virgil feel about this?”

“That’s the best part!” Roman gasped. “He was so worried and nervous but when Thomas and I had given up… he pushed Thomas to go talk to him!”

“Really?” Patton gasped and bit his lip.

“Wait, I have an idea!” Roman reached down and pulled his hand up, summoning Virgil himself to the conversation.

Virgil stumbled a bit before regaining his balance and cautiously looking around.

“Virgil!” Roman greeted with all the subtlety of a KPOP stan on twitter.

“Uh… yeah?”

“Show them the eyeshadow thing!”

Virgil blinked. “Um… My eyeshadow? They’ve seen it before.”

“No the purple eyeshadow from before!”

Virgil looked at Roman with total and utter confusion weaved into every inch of his face.

“The… what? Are you, like, colorblind or something?”

“No, when you were excited earlier it turned purple!”

“No. That’s not how my eyeshadow works.”

Roman stomped his foot. “But it did! I’ve never seen you so radiant! You were blushing and smiling and you even had dimples poking out, you were so happy. And then you eyeshadow was purple and glittery!”

Virgil went pink in the face and stammered. “Uh, w-well… First off, none of that happened. I don’t get happy like that, and my eyeshadow is black.”

“Indeed, Roman, it is black.” Logan had put aside his book to observe the commotion.

“I’m not lying! It was purple!” Roman defended.

“Perhaps it was just a trick of the light.” Logan suggested.

Patton put a hand on Roman’s shoulder.”You were very excited, Roman. Maybe you just… didn’t see it right?”

“Whatever.” Virgil blew some hair out of his face,

“Is it true, you pushed Thomas to talk to the cute guy?” Patton asked.

Virgil shrunk a bit under his gaze but smiled. “Yeah, I just… didn’t want Thomas and Roman to be upset.”

“Kiddo, I’m so proud of you!” Patton squealed as he pulled Virgil into a big bear hug.

Roman hummed to himself as he thought. He wasn’t lying!

…

Roman was about to sit down and write when he felt his heart flutter and his face flush. Something was happening with Thomas! Roman didn’t wait for a summon, he popped up on the couch beside Thomas in an instant to see the man staring intently at his phone.

“Is it Nico? You’re blushing, it has to be him!” Roman bounced on his seat in excitement.

“Oh, Hey, Roman. Nico just sent me a pic for a contact photo-”

“Let me see!” Roman held himself on Thomas’ shoulder to see his screen.

The picture was fairly simple, a nice selfie with exquisite angling if Roman had anything to say about it. On the picture… was a heart sticker, and below it, a winking emoji.

Roman couldn’t hope to hold back the excited shriek that left his mouth. “He’s so flippin’ adorable, Thomas! And the heart! and the emoji! He’s in love with you!”

“N-Not in love, Roman. I just think he… likes me.” Thomas tried fighting the bashful smile working its way onto his face.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, Virgil HAS to see this!” Roman leaned back and yanked his hand up.

Virgil popped into existence on the other side of Thomas.

“What happened? Why am I here?”

“Hey, Virgil.” Thomas greeted with a small wave.

“Uh, hi, Thomas.”

“VIRGIL, LOOK!” Roman yanked the phone from Thomas and shoved it in Virgil’s face.

“Could you chill, for like, half a second?” Virgil rolled his eyes and pulled the phone away to an acceptable distance so he could actually see the screen.

“Nico sent Thomas a pic, and look, winky face emoji!”

Virgil softened and a smile graced his features.

“Roman handed the phone back to Thomas. “And it’s all thanks to your bravery.”

“W-What?” Virgil felt his face flush. “N-No, I… I don’t, I’m not, uh-”

“I gotta say, Virge, you really did save the day,” Thomas chimed in “I know it was hard for you, your goal is to keep me safe and that was a leap of faith.”

“Absolutely! Our gloomy gus got the gallivanting gracious guy of our dreams!”

Virgil looked to the side and rubbed his neck with a smile. He glanced at the pic again and beamed. The eyeshadow under his eyes faded from black to a glistening purple.

Roman gasped. “THERE IT IS!” With no hesitation roman summoned his phone and snapped a picture.

“What’s with the pic? Selfie time for Prince Ego?”

Roman smiled and tapped his phone before, yet again, shoving the phone in Virgil’s face. “See! I told you it changed!”

Virgil held the phone back and studied the picture. Slowly his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. “W-What? How did- why… That’s never happened before.” As Virgil stammered his eyeshadow faded back to black.

Thomas took the phone for a second and smiled. “Ow wow, you look cute with purple eyeshadow, Virge. Why’d it change?”

“I don’t know! It’s never changed before!”

“Whatever the reason, I’m sending this to everyone, like, now.”

Virgil stiffened. “Wait, no, y-you don’t have to do that-”

Virgil’s protests were cut off with a loud “EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” and an impromptu tackle hug, courtesy of Patton.

Virgil fell back on the couch as Patton hugged him tight. “Virgil, you look so cute, that eyeshadow is so pretty, you looked so happy in the pic-”

Virgil felt himself smiling despite himself. “Hey, Pat.”

“Don’t leave a prince out of the group hug.” Roman practically belly flopped onto the two with an ‘oof’.

Thomas felt himself giggling at the sides’ antics when Logan walked in, calm but curious.

“This is fascinating. Does it change involuntarily? Can you feel it when it does change?” Logan gently poked under Virgil’s eyes, examining the eyeshadow closely.

Any other day, Virgil would feel annoyed by the contact and poking. He would’ve shoved them away with an eyeroll.

But after today…

Virgil let himself smile

and laugh.

Thomas’s eyes lit up as he saw Virgil throw his head back in laughter, embracing the hug…and his eyeshadow turned to a blindingly brilliant violet.


End file.
